1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method for granulating a polymeric material.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “post-consumer” material, as defined in article 7.8.1.1 of ISO 14021 (“Environmental labels and declarations—Self-declared environmental claims (Type II environmental labelling)”), is a “material generated by households or by commercial, industrial and institutional facilities in their role as end-users of the product, which can no longer be used for its intended purpose. This includes returns of material from the distribution chain”. This type of material is different from a “pre-consumer” material as defined in the same article of the standard, i.e. a “material diverted from the manufacturing waste stream”.
To date, the polymers obtained from “post-consumer” materials could not be used to manufacture coated parts, not accepting appearance faults, or at least not at high concentrations.
The invention solves this problem.